


Perfect Timing

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: One restless spring day coincidence turns into a hot summer romance all because of a lost bet. Minseok's life changes in the best of ways.





	

Minseok’s shift was going by so slowly he expected to see cobwebs along his arms by the time it ended. The campus library was still fairly busy as the day dwindled closer to the beloved weekend, but nothing seemed to make time spur faster for the poor librarian. During his break, Minseok had found himself frequently staring out the window at the spring flowers dipping to kiss the grass with the breeze. Even his lunch had felt as if it was dragging, sandwich tasting like unflavored oatmeal in his mouth.

Stretching his shoulders for the umpteenth time, Minseok let out a long sigh, feeling the bones of his neck and spine crack with displeasure at his posture. Joonmyun, the head librarian, would likely be tapping at his back with a ruler like a Catholic school nun were he not on vacation.

Sehun, their intern, would likely get the same scolding. The sophomore was currently hunched over the counter playing soccer with a crumpled piece of paper and a couple of his textboks, mouthing to himself in what was likely commentary. Minseok smiled in amusement, briefly distracted from his hazy spring restlessness. Spring break was next week, and he felt like it was perhaps just as needed for the staff of the university was it was the students. Soccer with Lu Han would be the perfect cure for his abundant tedium.

Minseok ruffled Sehun’s hair in passing (it was currently a white blond, which meant Minseok had no choice but to call him “Draco” at least once a day) and made his way to the break room again, refilling his Manchester United mug and sipping it as he returned to his post.

A lanky young man approached the desk as he sat back down, gray snapback making his ears more pronounced, and he waved an item in his hand as he came closer. His grin was feral, the kind of troublemaker’s smirk that usually had Minseok calling security, but he wasn’t doing anything at the moment, so the librarian was willing to forgo his usual skepticism.

“Hey, I found this over by the computers.” The student seemed like he was holding back laughter with his teeth and obviously had no idea how a library voice worked.

Minseok took the small device. It was a simple black remote, much smaller than one for a television, fitting easily into his palm. It had a dial seemingly for volume and a power switch. Tilting his head, he gestured for Sehun to come over. “Any idea what this is?”

Sehun took the device in his hands, fingers running over the back. “No idea, hyung. We could try using it and see what happens? It might turn something on, like an ipod, but at least we’d know who it belongs to.”

The young man across the desk nodded his head in agreement, chuckling softly. “It does look like it’d turn something on.”

There was an odd emphasis in the student’s tone that made Minseok uneasy, as if he was missing out on a big hint, but he still hit the switch after a brief hesitation. He took his time playing with the dial, listening for music or a ringing phone.

Someone coughed deeper in the library stacks and a phone started vibrating steadily, but beyond that, nothing.

The lanky student in a snapback snorted, covering the sound with a cough. Minseok’s brows furrowed. “Are you sure you don’t know who this belongs to?”

“Positive.” He gave a charming grin. “I got to head back to my dorms now, but good luck finding whoever owns that thing.”

Sehun took the remote as the student left, toying with it a bit. “That’s so weird. Oh well. At least it’s not a condom?”

Minseok mentally grimaced; that had been one of the worst shifts of his life. Apparently a couple decided to celebrate the end of finals by fucking school, or at least all over it. They’d found six used purple condoms all across the library. Joonmyun nearly had the sanitation staff quarantine the building while he took to spraying all the study tables with Lysol and giving every couple the dirtiest look, as if they were the culprits.

“It’s the little things that help us keep going.” Another long stretch and he went to throw the remote into the lost and found box, but Sehun snatched it back.

Tossing it in the air and catching it again, Sehun’s smile was predatory. “I’m going to use it on everyone that passes, maybe it’s embarrassing…like vibrating panties or something and so they don’t want to claim it.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Just turn it in before you go…speaking of, I’ll let you out before closing. Tonight’s been so slow; one of us might as well have an early weekend. Enjoy your spring break, Draco.”

Sehun’s smile transformed into a brilliant one in an instant, even with the teasing nickname. “You’re my favorite, hyung.”

\--

As promised, Minseok sent Sehun off about thirty minutes before the library closed. All of the doors were locked now, meaning students could only leave and not enter. He’d just finished one last check of the study rooms and computer labs, nearly jumping for joy when he found the whole library was student free. Getting to leave early was a rare blessing in their line of work (unless you were a schmoozing intern). He rounded the corner to return to his desk to finish his closing procedures when he saw a student standing and waiting near the counter.

There was something about him that seemed frazzled, more akin to a student near finals week than one about to have the sweet freedom of spring break. He had round, dark eyes and even darker hair that fell over his forehead and onto the frame of his glasses. He, like Minseok, was a shorter guy, but had a broad build that filled out his dark tee shirt and jeans well. He was definitely Minseok’s type, were he not currently holding his bag in front of his body like a shield. All the signals of “do not want” in his body language told Minseok that even friendly flirting was out of the question.

“What can I help you with?” Minseok’s customer service voice was as proper as his green dress shirt, but it didn’t seem to ease the student. In fact, it likely only made him tense further.

“I-“ His voice wavered, surprisingly deeper than Minseok expected it to be. “I lost something earlier.”

A few items had turned up at the desk throughout the day; some sunglasses, a couple of notebooks, but Minseok had a feeling that he knew what the other man was looking for.

“A remote, maybe?”

The student flushed, mouth in a firm line even as his ears betrayed him even more than his cheeks did, going nearly cherry red.

Minseok pulled the box out from under the desk, the remote sitting on top from where Sehun had tossed it earlier. The young man’s gaze went to the remote and he looked both mortified and relieved. 

“Yes, a remote.” His eyes were locked on the device, voice more even than before.

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back and Minseok was far more catlike than most people knew. It was just a slip of the hand, or so he would claim if anyone asked, and he’d switched the remote on, thumb flicking the dial to the maximum.

The young man in front of him groaned sexually, and loudly, as his bag fell to the floor. His body lurched forward, hand slapping onto the desk with a moaned “oh fuck.” The vibrations from his body were frantic and very audible.

Minseok dropped the remote to the table in shock. “They are vibrating panties?!”

Scrambling, hands trembling, the student took the remote and shut it off. His breathing was ragged and his head was still ducked towards the counter. If it was possible, his ears had gotten even redder.

“I’m going to fucking kill Chanyeol.” His voice was rougher now, almost husky.

The name wasn’t familiar, but Minseok thought back. “Tall, big ears, and a snapback?”

This time the groan was far less sexual, but the young man didn’t look up from the counter. “I lose one fucking bet and he goes and buys a damned remote control butt plug.”

Minseok really didn’t need to think about the hot student in front of him currently stuffed full, but the image wasn’t going anywhere. He was thankful the desk hid his lower half. There was nothing in their protocol handbook for this and he was fairly sure Joonmyun would have passed out after just hearing the word butt plug.

“Don’t go to Vegas,” he replied, trying to lighten the mood and running a hand through his hair. “That was dangerous, him giving that remote up…”

The young man looked up then, still seeming quite embarrassed. “Likely he thought I’d take it out, but I wasn’t going to let him win like that.”

Questions kept falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “How long have you had that in you?”

“Since class this morning.” The student sighed, fingers curling and uncurling along the counter. His breathing finally seemed to still a little, and he probably was only sticking around so he wouldn’t come in his pants before he walked out. “I only took it out a few times to keep myself lubed up.”

More images Minseok was never going to get out of his brain. “Oh.”

The young man chuckled, voice breaking just slightly. “Is there any question you can ask to give me my dignity back?”

“Maybe that I won’t tell the cops anything if they ask me about your friend’s murder?” Minseok quipped back, still hoping humor could turn this situation away from awkward.

It seemed to be working, the student laughing softly, finally seeming to ease the slightest bit. “Thank you…I...I had to wait until everyone else left. I was hoping it’d be the one librarian, because he’d likely have just handed it to me and pretended it never happened.”

“Joonmyun?” Minseok shook his head. “He’s on vacation…but do I seem that intimidating?”

Shifting (carefully) from one foot to the other, the student shook his head. “It’s…not that.”

Minseok was suddenly thankful his own ears didn’t flush whenever he was embarrassed. The librarian had to commend the guy for having the guts to stick his whole punishment out, even coming up to claim the remote to something he likely didn’t even want.

“It is painful enough to be constantly turned on all day," the young man continued, pushing his glasses up with a finger, “but then to have to confront the hot librarian to get a remote back to the butt plug you didn’t even want to wear? Yeah, I could use more than a spring break after this.”

While his ears weren’t red, his cheeks certainly felt hot. That was a fairly bold confession, especially for someone so easily embarrassed as the student in front of him. That boundary of their positions didn’t seem so big the longer Minseok watched the guy in front of him. It wasn’t as if he actually held anything over the student’s grades or future career either.

“I know I have on a name badge.” Minseok gave his best smile, the one Lu Han always called “wonky” but always loved because it got them free drinks at the bar. “But my name is Minseok.”

The student smiled, sincere and soft, and it formed a heart. “Kyungsoo.”

“I’m sure you have some urgent matters to take care of.” he nodded, gesturing to his (now very obvious once Minseok noticed it) erection. “But maybe…we could go out for dinner some time?”

Surprise spread across Kyungsoo’s face, quickly replaced with a pleased grin. “I…that definitely makes today worth it.”

\--

It became a special, treasured little secret, exactly how they met. Under the hot spotlight of Joonmyun’s interrogation, he eventually told the truth one day, only for the older man to go a violent shade of nearly purple and claim “if you’re just going to lie, at least make it believable!”

They were now almost two months into their relationship and taking it slow. Kyungsoo came to the library most evenings and they spent Minseok’s break sitting on the steps to the building, hands intertwined as they talked about their days, tiny slices of their lives shared bit by bit. Minseok would simply turn and watch sometimes, when they sat in comfortable silence, and know that he was more than just drawn to the young man beside him. While Kyungoo would never want anyone to know the story of how they met, Minseok could only find it beautiful how in the madness of life, things sometimes would fall into harmony.

The best kind of harmony too, where Kyungsoo’s best friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun would drag them both out for karaoke nights or out to the local thrift stores to have ugly sweater contests, the loser buying dinner for them all. The votes were rigged (Minseok always lost), but in the end, when it was just the two of them in the car on the way back to Kyungsoo’s apartment, Minseok felt that whatever restless frenzy spring had given him was settling into a beautiful summer.

It was their first solo date in months, the first formal date since their very first back during spring break, and Minseok was torn between enjoying the food and watching his boyfriend. After dinner, they’d decided to walk along the riverfront, catching bits of music from bars as they passed. Kyungsoo swung their hands gently, humming to the songs he recognized. Their appreciation of silence, of knowing when and where to speak was something Minseok found was so unique to their relationship, so it surprised him when Kyungsoo broke the reverie.

“Hyung.” His voice was soft, his gaze up at the sky, where the city lights hid the stars. “Remember how we met?”

Minseok chuckled, squeezing the younger man’s hand. “That’s hardly something to sound so dreamy about.”

Kyungsoo’s ears didn’t go red, so he wasn’t embarrassed, at least not currently. “Maybe not for some people.”

“What about it, then?” Minseok’s curiosity never quieted.

“I thought that maybe tonight we could have that little adventure go a little differently, this time.” The younger man’s voice was crushed velvet, too rich for his head to process.

Suddenly the weight of his words and tone sank into Minseok’s bones, into his blood and cock. How the other man could say it with such a straight face, he had no idea.

A laugh, bright in the humid summer air, and Kyungsoo continued. “We won’t be in the library, where I’ll have to be quiet.”

“Fuck." Minseok tugged the younger male closer, noting now that his ears had finally started to flush. “Where did I park the damn car?”

Kyungsoo’s fingers found purchase in his shirt, their noses brushing as he curled closer to the other man. “Too far away.”

A kiss, not quite yet heated, was what Minseok took to hold himself back until they got back to his apartment. When he finally pulled back, teeth grazing Kyungsoo’s plush lower lip, he felt caught in those dark eyes, the swell of the younger man’s kiss swollen mouth.

“Do I not get a remote? It seems like you’re doing all the teasing." Minseok finally found the car, opening the door to the passenger side as Kyungsoo brushed past him.

Sitting down carefully, the other man let his head tilt back against the headrest. “I snuck it into your pocket when you kissed me…”

“Fucking hell, Kyungsoo. I thought you were vanilla.” Minseok nearly dropped his keys, gaping on the sidewalk at the younger man. Fishing into his pocket with his free hand, he felt said remote against the pads of his fingers. His cock felt so confined in his tight jeans.

Licking his lower lip, Kyungsoo closed his eyes. “I’m a lot of different flavors, hyung.”

Teasing didn’t feel apt enough to describe what Kyungsoo was doing to him. This was a whole new genre of dirty talk that Minseok was dying to get acquainted with. Luckily, Kyungsoo had given him the perfect equalizer.

He turned on the switch and Kyungsoo gasped, eyes flying open, one hand curling on his thigh. “Oh God.”

That low, breathy response had Minseok wanting to crawl on the younger man’s lap and fuck his mouth with his tongue, playing Kyungsoo like an instrument as he swallowed down his moans. He shut the car door, moving around to the driver’s seat. He thanked every star in the sky that his apartment was a little ways off, enough time to rile up the pretty man in the passenger seat.

“It’ll take at least fifteen to make it home with no traffic.” Minseok’s smirk was wicked as he put his keys into the ignition. “Think you can handle it?”

Kyungsoo’s cock was straining against his dark jeans, and Minseok could see the tiny shifts of his hips as he tried to sate himself. His head was tilted back against the seat again, mouth slightly agape. “I’m going to earn it.”

Minseok shuddered as if he’d been touched, cock jumping again at the implication.

This was a competition where no one could lose. Once he pulled out of their spot along the street, safely on the road, Minseok placed a hand on the younger man’s thigh, thumb stroking in little circles just shy of his erection. Right now he was content with hearing the soft, steady thrum of the vibrations from his boyfriend, and he certainly intended for this to be a long ride home.

Minseok tried his best to focus on the road and not get too distracted as he continued to tease along the other man’s thighs, relishing in the little trembles, the soft moans that Kyungsoo let out when he couldn’t bite his lip any harder.

Two notches of a dial later, five minutes away from home, and Kyungsoo’s hips swiveled down, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he attempted to swallow back another loud cry. “Minseok, hyung oh fuck…fuck, please-”

“Almost there, baby. Just hang on, save it for when I can watch you.” Minseok was struggling more to focus on the road when Kyungsoo was nearly begging to come beside him, but he had to park. The sooner he could get them into his apartment, the sooner he could watch his boyfriend come undone for him properly.

The moment he turned the car off, Kyungsoo grabbed his jaw and turned his head towards him for a bruising kiss, all heat and hunger drowning in the undercurrent of the loud buzzing of the plug. Minseok greedily palmed his cock as he kissed the younger back, soaking in his musical noises of pleasure.

Pulling his hand away took effort, but he moved back, turning the vibrations down and nearly groaning at how Kyungsoo whined with the loss. The power was overwhelming, settling heady and heavy beneath his ribcage.

The walk inside was all teeth and lips, desperate grabbing for purchase on clothing as Minseok fumbled with his keys again. Kyungsoo was sandwiched between him and the door, rolling their hips together with breathy little ahs. Minseok nosed at his neck, latching his mouth beneath his ear as he slid the key into the lock.

They tumbled in, Kyungsoo stumbling back, but dragging Minseok with him. The younger man was pushing at his jacket and Minseok let him remove the garment, but not before grabbing his prize from the pocket, turning the switch up again. He couldn’t begin to explain how satisfying it was to stop Kyungsoo in his motions, feel as his hands stilled and he curled forward, head resting on Minseok’s chest as he moaned unabashed.

“God, fuck at least let me get you-you undressed." Kyungsoo’s voice was growing more raw, an edge of desperation dancing along his tone as he struggled to kick his shoes off.

Minseok replied with another kiss, the younger undoing the buttons of his shirt as they passed the hall closet, finally reaching his bare chest by the time they made it to the bedroom.

“You’re so built.” Normally quiet Kyugsoo was so much more vocal during sex, one of Minseok’s favorite secrets he’d learned during their first time a month prior. Being able to draw out more praise, more words only made him greedier.

Stepping back, Minseok sat on the bed, tapping the plastic of the remote just shy of the dial. “Give me a show, baby. You're wearing far too much."

Plug in his ass still vibrating audibly, straining in his pants like a horny teenager, and moaning like a pornstar, Kyungsoo still had it in him to blush slightly at the request. Minseok couldn’t swallow around how fond he was of the man before him and his perfect little details.

At first he closed his eyes, hands smoothing up his chest to the first button, thumb tracing around the circumference before undoing it. Each one after came quicker than the last as Minseok toyed with the dial of the remote; up one notch, down two, up two in an unforgiving, chaotic pace. Each time Kyungsoo stuttered in his motions, gasped and stilled, toes curling in the carpet, was a victory.

Eventually the remote was abandoned, set beside him on the bed as he unfastened his pants, hurriedly tugging them and his boxer briefs off to the floor so he could finally slide a hand over his cock.

Kyungsoo was onto his pants as well, turning with his back to him as he bent over, sliding the waistband past the swell of his ass and pushing his pants and underwear to his ankles, stepping out of them on slightly wobbly legs. The motions gave Minseok a peek of the plug, solid black and pulsing.

“Fuck, Soo." He couldn’t hold back, lucky he could reach the bedside table from where he was on the bed, grabbing the lube from the drawer. “Show me. Spread for me.”

He couldn’t see the younger man’s face, but that telling flush along his ears said enough as Kyungsoo spread himself, giving Minseok a perfect view. For a moment he made the younger stand there, liked knowing how obedient the normally very independent man was for him at the moment.

“You have no idea how perfect you look like this,” Minseok spoke with absolute wonderment.

He could see the younger man shudder. “I appreciate the compliment but if I keep up like this I’m going to fall on my face.”

Minseok laughed, thankful it was not enough to spoil the moment, and Kyungsoo turned back around. With scorching intensity, he situated himself on the older’s lap, fingers tangling into Minseok’s hair, claiming his lips in another kiss. Hands automatically moving to Kyungsoo’s thighs, sliding up, Minseok groaned, rolling his hips upwards.

“You’re the one with all the fun ideas tonight,” he spoke between kisses, hands sliding along the younger man’s plush ass towards the plug, tracing around the toy, rewarded with a broken sort of whine. “How do you want me to make you come?”

Kyungsoo took a moment to respond, breathing a bit ragged as he pushed back into his touch. “Your cock fills me better.”

Minseok couldn’t help but groan at that, kissing him again in reply. With enough suggestive nudging and his arm strength aiding him, he got the younger man on his back, head cradled between the pillows and legs spread wide. Kyungsoo was made for displaying like this; cock an angry, cherry red as it leaked onto his stomach, pretty and thick. He clenched around the plug, fingers splayed across the sheets for purchase. It was tempting to leave him like that for a moment, to just watch and burn every beautiful inch of his pleasure into memory.

When he finally turned the toy off, Minseok didn’t miss the soft whine the younger made, and he kissed along Kyungsoo’s plush thigh in apology. He let his fingers wander as he sucked marks onto pale skin, tugging on the plug until he felt it give, heard Kyungsoo let out a needy little moan further up the bed.

While he was perfectly capable of leaving some scattered clothing tossed around his bedroom floor randomly, Minseok couldn’t just toss the toy to the carpet. Kissing the latest mark on Kyungsoo’s thigh, he pulled back and got out of bed to toss the plug into the bathroom sink.

Despite how wrecked and desperate he looked, Kyungsoo still had enough energy to laugh briefly. “I-I knew you’d do that.”

Minseok crawled over him, straddling his hips and shutting him up with a kiss. “Don’t make me tease you more.”

“Hyung.” This time the breathy voice was a strategy, and Kyungsoo knew exactly how well it worked. “Hyung, fuck me.”

This time Minseok took to marking his neck, Kyungsoo’s short nails along his scalp and shoulder blades as he found the lube again. He slid two slick fingers into his boyfriend, feeling the clench around him and trying to control himself with the knowledge his cock would soon replace them. Kyungsoo’s groans, his head tilting back as he pressed himself down was only spurring Minseok into a more frenzied desperation.

He traced a circle along Kyungsoo’s collarbone with his tongue, curling his fingers just slightly as he pumped them in more firmly.“You ready for me?”

“Ah.” Kyungsoo’s hair was mussed, sweat beading around his hairline, hands still gripping and touching whatever of Minseok he could reach. “God, yes.”

Briefly adding a third finger, just to be sure and perhaps to tease the smallest bit more, Minseok moved back to kiss the younger. They’d had so much foreplay now he wasn’t sure how long either of them would last.

He pulled back from the kiss to slick his cock, to watch Kyungsoo’s face as he slid into him slowly. The way Kyungsoo’s jaw went slack, kiss-swollen lips parting with a contented little moan was never going to get out of his head. For a moment he just had to keep his hips still, eyes closing as he adjusted to the tight, wet heat of his boyfriend’s body, tightening in an effort to keep him in.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kyungsoo’s hands had settled onto his lower back now, his head tilted back into the pillows. “Wanted you all night…”

Minseok looked back down at him then, claiming his lips in a softer kiss than before as he began to roll his hips. Kyungsoo wasted no time in moving back to meet his motions, a perfect rhythm of want. His head was lost in sensory overload; how good Kyungsoo felt around him, how loud his pulse was in his ears and yet he could still hear how perfect Kyungsoo’s low voice sounded when he moaned out his name.

It didn’t take long for their pace to grow frantic, their extended teasing now building at a staggering rate. Soon he was slamming into the younger man, teeth grazing his skin after each mark along his collarbone, fingers curled into the sheets as he desperately chased their releases.

Kyungsoo was wild with lust now, nails biting crescents along his back and shoulders as he drew closer to orgasm. Minseok could feel it in the fluttering along his cock, in the way the younger man’s voice drew higher, more frantic in a desperate crescendo.

“Please, please, fuck, please.” He was almost babbling, begging as he moved to slide a trembling hand between them to his cock.

Minseok stopped him. “No. Just from me, just from this, baby. You can do it, Soo.”

Kyungsoo likely would have glared at him if he weren’t so lost now, but instead he merely whined, nails dragging down Minseok’s back in retaliation. “Then fucking make me, hyung.”

Escalating beyond frantic towards hysterical, both men stopped meeting in harmony and instead it was rough thrusts and grinding, ragged breathing and barely coherent moans. Minseok was determined to hang on, to cling to the thread of control until Kyungsoo broke beneath him.

A moment later, it happened, hot come shooting along both of their stomachs as Kyungsoo cried out his name in a broken wail. Minseok kept thrusting, head on Kyungsoo’s chest as his own orgasm followed close behind, brought on by the way his lover tightened around him with his bliss, in how his fingers curled into his hair like he was barely hanging on from the pleasure.

For several minutes they stayed like that, still locked together until Minseok’s cock softened. Head still on the younger’s chest, he pressed soft kisses along his skin while Kyungsoo ran his fingers gently over his scalp. Their breathing was still too ragged for either of them to speak yet, but eventually that too evened out. Minseok could hear the gentle thrum of Kyungsoo’s heartbeat; feel the steady rise and fall of the young man’s chest.

Afterglow Kyungsoo might be his favorite (they all were, he was fooling no one). When Minseok finally pulled back, looked at his boyfriend’s face after it all, that contented expression felt like coming home after a long day of work. He stole a kiss, brief and chaste, before standing and stretching with a low groan.

By the time they’d finally both cleaned up and changed the sheets, the exhaustion of the day crept into bed with them. Kyungsoo, pliant and sated, had his head on Minseok’s chest, fingers tracing patterns around Minseok’s lower ribs and navel.

The familiar, comfortable silence was with them again. Minseok pressed a soft kiss to the younger man’s hair, ignoring the urge to break the silence with sappy reverie.

Always full of surprises, Kyungsoo did it for him.

“This likely would be the worst time to say I love you for the first time, but I’m going to do it anyways.” He tilted his head up, craning his neck slightly to meet Minseok’s gaze, “I love you, Minseok. And not just for the mindblowing orgasms.”

That got Minseok to laugh, to lean down and kiss his boyfriend’s nose. “I was just about to say the same thing. Timing has always been a bit of a thing between us anyways, but if you were wondering…it’s perfect. I love you too, Soo.”

Kyungsoo would be grumpy in the morning, but still make them breakfast when Minseok nibbled along his shoulder and asked nicely. They’d share slow kisses in the kitchen before Minseok would start the sheets in the washer. Their morning would end with them watching Saturday morning cartoons while they ate, curled beside each other on the couch.

Minseok really did believe it was perfect; at least it was for them.

**Author's Note:**

> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
